


Snoop

by Silits



Series: Benefits of the Surface [1]
Category: The Legend of Zelda: Skyward Sword
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Established Relationship, M/M, Masturbation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Kissing, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-24
Updated: 2018-01-24
Packaged: 2019-03-09 01:04:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13470435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silits/pseuds/Silits
Summary: Link makes the mistake of bringing Ghirahim to his dorm one night.All is forgotten in the tangle of blinding pleasure.





	Snoop

**Author's Note:**

> Ooooh weeee. This is the first smut I ever post, so I hope it is to your liking. 
> 
> It’s also my first work in this fandom. I’ve been a big fan of Ghiralink since the game came out in 2011, but only now, seven years later, I’m writing something for these two.
> 
> Shameful.

Link was pushed against the wall roughly, a tongue being shoved in his mouth forcefully which ripped a moan from the blond. His legs snaked around the other's hips, keeping him in place on the wall of his academy room. 

Shit. They couldn't be loud. Fledge was usually awake until two in the morning. They were making enough noise kissing as it was.

Tanned hands knitted into titanium white hair, pulling in every which way which would result in a growl from the other's chest. 

Teeth found lips, pulling and biting until the other would lash out. 

The wood of the door was digging into the blond's back by being pushed into it further by the demon lord who currently was sucking on his tongue, Link's pants evident in the otherwise silent room. 

"Fuck, stop." Link whispered against white lips, Link's fingers pulling the white hair back to pull the other away from his lips. "I said stop!" 

"What."

Lips that had been occupying Link's lips moments prior where now brushing against the blond's neck, the featherlight touches enough to arch the hero's back. 

"We can't be so loud. Fledge might hear us." The words were gasped, as the sound of a page turning sounded on the other side of the fake wall.

"Who the fuck is Fledge." The sentence was followed by a hard suck, in which Link open his mouth on a silent moan, careful to not alert the male on the other side of the wall of what he was doing.

Gloves hands grabbed at Link's ass, the suck on his neck ending with a too-loud pop of lips. 

"He's the guy on the other side of this fake wall."

When the demon ground his hips to Link's, the blond accidentally smacked his head against the door, cursing under his breath when the sound of covers moving on the other side caught his attention.

"Link?" The addressed blond froze, his eyes closing in attempt to silence the noises that wanted to escape as the demon continued to nip at his skin. 

"Yeah?" 

"Are you okay? I heard a slam." Fledge's voice sounded worried. 

"A-ah yea. Just... knocked my knee on the bed." Link smacked the demon's shoulder when his shoulders moved with a silent laugh at Link's weak excuse. 

"Oh okay. Sorry." Fledge's shy voice replied back.

"No it's o-kay." There was a hick in the hero's voice as the demon ground his hips into the other once more, white lips finding their way back to Link's. 

Ghirahim pulled the blond off the door and threw him on the bed, the springs protesting lightly. His mantle disappeared as he straddled Link to the bed.

Gloved hands found their way up the green tunic, before pulling it and the chain mail off in one go. The chain mail hit the floor with a loud crash, but was ignored by both men.

Link let his hands roam the demon's chest, faltering once as another thrust was delivered to his hips. 

'Stop teasing' was what the blond mouthed to the demon who happily took off the hero's white undershirt. In no time, Ghirahim swooped down and latched on to the younger one's nipple, relishing in the way Link threw his head back in an attempt to be quite. 

The demon really didn't care about the other on the other side of the wall. For all he cared, the other could be watching them and he wouldn't stop. 

He did have a right to do what he pleased with what he owned, yes?

Ghirahim's tongue danced around the now erect nipple, while his other hand played with the other, the leather giving off nice heat to the hero who sighed at the feeling. When the demon rose from the nipple and blew softly, Link was embarrassed by the soft sound he made. His nipple was flicked before it then got the treatment the other was getting. The demon lord licked and kissed the other nipple, before kissing up the younger's body to kiss him. Hands entangled themselves in white hair once more, pulling at the longer strands softly.

Just a few moments ago they were being rough with each other.

White leather gloves disappeared to pale, grey scarred skin that was soft to the touch, which drove the other to whine at the feeling of the hands trailing up and down his exposed sides.

Fuck, why did he have to be so sensitive. 

Fledge was always loud at night. Of course the one night he decides to bring the demon into his dorm, the other was silent. Was he maybe... listening in?

Ew gross no. Fledge may be a weak weirdo, but he wasn't a creep. Like Ghirahim. Shit comparing the both to each other, Fledge was a fucking angel.

A hand pulling blond locks back forcefully brought the hero back to the present, a hard suck being planted right smack in the middle of the Hylean's tanned neck. His worry of how he was to hide it later did not surface.

The yellow sash was thrown to the floor, the diamond making a soft clink, followed quickly by the white tight shirt the demon wore. It was then that Link let his hands roam on the toned stomach he may or may not like to stare at.

Sharp teeth nibbled on the earlobe next to blue earrings, only causing the hero to squirm, in which resulted in his hands being pinned above his head as Ghirahim went down to suck at Link's neck once more. These sucks and little nips went all the way down to the blond's navel, who's arms had been freed already and were gripping at the sheets of his bed tightly. 

As the demon pressed a kiss right below his navel, chocolate orbs looked up into sky blue eyes, white lips never leaving the warm skin there. Brown boots and tan pants were slowly taken off, the eye contact never broken, in which an abused Adam's apple bobbed with anticipation.

Once they were off, the blond's erection was in clear view, but never once did the demon look down. He never did break the eye contact. This continued as the lips traced downwards to Link's left hip and then down the outer side of his thighs, before they trailed back up trough the inner thighs. 

This was after all, Ghirahim's favorite part to draw out. 

Placing his head between two tanned muscled thighs, the demon kissed the flesh that was awfully close to his needy cock, a breathy whine making itself known between the two inhabitants on this side of the room. 

A smirk played on those mischievous lips, a pale hand snaking in between them to slightly touch the side of Link's cock with the warm palm, chocolate eyes drinking up the younger's reaction. 

"Stop teasing." The blond finally said, his thighs practically shaking with need. With a smirk and a bow of the head, the eye contact was finally broken, and lips kissed the tip of a flushed red head. No later was it engulfed into Ghirahim's mouth, making sure to slurp as he knew that drove Link mad.

Ooh, especially now in the position they were in. 

The goddesses chosen one brightened at the sound, his cheeks growing in color as he whipped his head to the side to take in the sight of the fake wall. 

'Would Fledge hear?'

The throught was broken off as Ghirahim took more, his tongue licking the underside of the cock in his mouth, groaning at the taste, his eyes closing shut to concentrate in what he was doing. Blue eyes rolled back while hands found themselves back in that white mop of neatly combed hair, bottom lip between teeth to stop the noises that wanted to slip out without permission. 

It didn't help when the demon lord started bobbing his head, the wet sounds obviously there. At that moment, the demon decided to lift three fingers up to Link who stared at them, knowing exactly what it meant. One more look at the fake wall, Link took the fingers into his mouth, trying to get as much saliva as he could between those incredibly long fingers. His tongue made sure to get in between, around, and under, knowing that the better he slicked it up, the easier they would go in. 

The room grew almost silent once more, only the labored breaths really the only thing that would be noticeable. It was when Ghirahim decided to lick a bit farther down did Link almost bit the demon's fingers off, humming an apology as he was smacked on the thigh. 

Popping off cleanly with little to no noise, the three digits in the hero's mouth were taken out. Unhooking the thighs from his shoulders, the demon got to work in circling his middle finger around the other's puckered entrance, chuckling lowly at the way it would twitch. 

A stroke upwards. 

A stroke downwards.

And around,

the finger finally delved into the heat inside the tight ring of muscle, in which a long moan was rewarded to the demon as he traveled back up to kiss the hero silent.

For the second time that night, Link slapped Ghirahim on the shoulder, warning him to stop. This only made the other suck louder. Link was about to shove the other seat completely when a second finger was forced inside.

"Fuck!" Or at least, that was what Link was trying to say, but his tongue was currently hostage to the other's lips.

"Link?" Came the shy voice again from the other side. Link froze once more, making it harder for the other to finger him. 

"Shit, you're tight." Ghirahim growled against his lips as he let Link go, shoving his fingers inside with more force. 

"A-ah-"

"Link?" The voice said louder, his worry loud and clear.

"Yea. Sorry- stubbed my toe."

"Ooh, please be careful," came the shy reply.

Barely a second after, a third finger was shoved in, and a 'come here' motion was made, making Link see Loftwings over his head. 

The fingers were thrusted at a fast pace, wet sounds only getting louder as the pace continued, a pace being set as the demon worked his partner open. 

Kisses were delivered to the tanned thighs that tensed with pleasure, equally tanned fingers tangling in the sheets below even harder, lips open on a silent moan. The fingers slowed down, agonizingly so, but the thrusts were deeper, yet not as far as he would have liked them to go. His already erect nipples were being bitten, sharp teeth nipping at the sensitive skin that would make the blond bite down on his lip, thighs tensing once more.

Link could only gasp for air, his breaths coming in pants now, fingers grasping for purchase anywhere they could. His nails dug into strong shoulders, certain that crescent marks would be present come morning light.

When the fingers were pulled out and away, immediately the blond clamped around empty air, a groan of protest already at his lips. The bed moved as the other continued to undress, in which Link took the time to discard his own gloves that had become clammy and unbearably hot in the past fifteen minutes. A look down, the hero’s entrance once again clamped around nothing at the sight of the other’s cock, anticipation growing to its high. Knowing that if they wanted it all to go smoother, Ghirahim had to be slicked up as well.

Rushing foreword, Link pushed the demon down so his back hit the mattress. The question at his lips died down as soon as he saw Link get down between his legs, not wasting anytime to take the hot cock into his mouth.

Link was hasty, almost impatient, but he knew he had to do it thoroughly so it wouldn’t hurt.

Wrapping a hand around the area he couldn’t reach, he pumped as he bobbed, his cheeks narrowing as he sucked, sloppy and messy. The cock weighed heavy on his tongue.

Most of his energy was kept to the large head, Link’s favorite spot. His tongue would dive into the slit, into the little crook under his head, and then finally give hard sucks to turn it a darker purple as blood accumulated at the top from the attention it was receiving. 

The only motivation the blond got was a gentle hand at the back of his head, dug in messy dark tresses. It was enough to keep him eager, to move away from the head, and gag himself as he took all that he could before popping off, tracing a vein with his tongue as his breath came even heavier. 

Link took the other back in, his hand traveling behind himself to insert his fingers inside himself to finger himself to the pace of his bobbing head. Ghirahim didn’t stop him, his hand traveling from the back of his head to between his shoulder blades, drawing light circles into the warm skin.

It wasn’t until Ghirahim let out a hearty moan that he popped the blond off, ushering him to quickly set himself back and spread his legs to let the demon fit his hips between the tanned thighs. Delving two fingers back into the blond, thrusting lazily as he stroked himself a couple of times, Ghirahim was ready to push himself inside.

With one hand guiding himself to the blond’s entrance, another kept the younger in place on his waist. When head met entrance, Link impatiently tried to pull the demon lord closer, only causing a smirk to play on white lips as the head was finally starting to enter slowly. 

They kissed as the white haired male slowly sheathed himself in the other’s warmth, bit by bit, he disappeared into the male beneath him. When pale hips met a tanned bottom, Link wrapped his legs tightly around the taller male, his arms coming up to wrap around shoulders to hold onto as he moaned into the demon’s neck, an attempt to silence it. 

After the few moments that Link used to adjust to the hot cock inside him, he hummed and moved his hips to tell the other to start moving. 

The pace was slow at first, slow enough that it drove Link mad. The room was almost silent except for their labored breathing. With Ghirahim bent over the blond, his forearms on either side of the hero to sheath him from the rest of the world, and with Link with a tight grip on the demon as if he let his guard down the other would run away, the pace started to pick up. 

Soon enough, there was the soft sound of the springs protesting as they moved, the sound of skin slapping skin filling their half of the room. This made Link’s face redden significantly, resigning himself to the fact that the poor Fledge could most likely hear them, and they were probably disturbing the other. 

As the pace quickened, so did Link’s moans in volume.

“Fuck.” It was growled out, the demon’s teeth biting down on Link’s ear again as his nails raked down a toned back, leaving angry red marks. 

The wet sounds only turned the blond on more, his head tossed back as Ghirahim pulled away, grabbing the other’s legs to pull them over his shoulders. In this position, he finally went in deeper.

“Shit! Ghira-!” A moan cut off the whine; the blond was practically being bent in half as his knees touched his chest, his feet up in the air as Ghirahim angled his thrusts for that one place that drove the hero nuts.

“There! Oh god, there.” White hair was pulled, another growled being shared between them as the pace picked up even more. The strings were now protesting much more, the headboard hitting the wall ever so slightly every few thrusts.

From the other side of the wall, it sounded like Fledge was now doing his pushups. His forced groans echoing in his side of the room. Maybe they weren’t as loud as Link thought they were.

Just as Link started feeling the warmth spread in his stomach, tensing with the want for release,Ghirahim slipped out, dropping the other’s legs onto the bed.  
Their positions were flipped, leaving Link straddling the older male, his eyes wide and dazed.

Did... Ghirahim change his mind and...?

“Let me take you for a ride, hero.” The offer echoed in the room, reddening the hero’s cheeks once more.

Wordlessly, he took Ghirahim in once more. While doing so, Link’s knee slipped, sending the demon inside entirely so suddenly, going in the deepest.

“Ah!” The moan dragged out, long fingers gripping the hero’s waist, the thrusting starting up all over again. The only thing Link could grab onto was Ghirahim’s wrists as he was being thrusted up into, going deeper, and deeper, and deeper.

A moan with each thrust, Link threw his head back, his confidence spiking with this new position. 

Eventually, he pushed back, the pleasure coming two times more than before, his prostate being rubbed relentlessly with every thrust. At one point, his hands let go of the wrists to steady themselves on a muscled chest, his own thrusts accelerating with the thrusts into him. 

“Shit, Ghirahim. So close. So c-“ his voice broke off as the heat pooled in his stomach, the coil in his gut becoming more tense with each thrust upwards into his prostate. 

When he said this, Ghirahim gave a predatory growl, and changed their positions once more in a flash. Links back was back on the bed, but this time he was being pounded in, the sound of their skin slapping the loudest.

“Fucking hell!” Lips grazed Link’s ear, sending shivered throughout his body.

“Scream my name.” Punctuated with a suck and nip, the hero could only shake his head as his face contorted from immense pleasure.

“N-no... Fl-fle-“ hiccuping, the hero groaned.

“Who cares. He seems busy at the moment.” They both knew very well he would hear. But, they had already gone this far. What difference would it make?

“Scream my name, Link.” To make his point, two fingers circled the base of Link’s cock, the thrusting coming just as heavy and relentless.

“G-ghirahim...” It was breathless, mostly a whisper between them. Showing his dissatisfaction, the fingers around his cock tightened, urging the blond to say it louder, his release coming quickly.

“Ghirahim.” Shit, he was so close. So, so close. Still, no sign of the male letting up. Yet, any louder, the entirety of Skyloft would surely hear. No mercy was being shown though.

“Ghirahim! Ghirahim!” At the scream of te demon’s name, their lips crashed, the fingers at the base of the other’s cock previously were now stroking the hero to release.

Soon enough, it was too much, and the blond came with the other’s name on his lips.

Ghirahim continued to thrust, his groan being swallowed by Link as he soon reached release himself, in which he rode out as he spilt himself in the blond.

When both were done and spent, their highs still hanging low over their heads, Ghirahim pulled himself out, his arms never leaving the blond’s as he pulled him in closer as he crashed beside him.

The room was shouldered in darkness and silence.

 

When Link opened his eyes to the morning light spilling in through his window, he groaned at the sudden brightness, choosing to burry himself further into the strong arms that held him to a warm built chest behind him. 

The sound of Loftwings squawking overhead was what finally brought the hero to the present. Moving around to sit up, he noticed his body ached all over. And they had finally done it on a bed last night, yet he still felt the sores in his back and thighs. 

He had to do errands that morning so he could return to the surface later that day, but he didn’t really feel like getting up to do so. Even still, the blond was careful to not wake up the other as he detangled himself from the arms around him, a groan of protest from the demon.

Pulling on a plain beige long sleeved shirt and pants, his boots up next as he wrapped his belt around his hips. Leaving a lingering kiss on the still protesting demon lord’s forehead, the blond slipped out of his dorm. Almost immediately, he ran into Fledge. The other boy’s face heated up at the sight of the hero, but he still waved a good morning.

“What’s up Fledge?” Link called out as he walked with the other student to the kitchen.

“O-oh uh, nothing m-much.” His stuttering was much worse today. Link wondered what had him so spooked.

As Link was about to wave a goodbye and take his leave, Fledge beat him to speaking.

“H-hey Link. I’m really, r-really sorry for ummm... listening i-in.” Fledge fidgeted in his spot, his boot kicking the back of ankle as he rubbed his arm, his gaze anywhere but on Link’s face.

“I don’t know what you are talking about.” At this, Fledge frooze and laughed stiffly, before he gave a sudden bow and scurried away.

It wasn’t until Link was at the potion stand at the bazaar, that he almost dropped his empty glass in realization of what what the other student had meant.

His hickies still hadn’t been covered.

**Author's Note:**

> Shhiiiit. Hopefully that wasn’t as bad as I thought it was. 
> 
> See a grammar mistake? Notify me!


End file.
